TMNT: Selphie
by KittyKatt25
Summary: What happens when a girl with sad past, meets one hot-headed turtle. They do say music soothes the savage beast. Lets see if that's true. Raph/OC.
1. TMNT: Selphie Ch 1

**Selphie:** walking home from school after violin practice, she stretches and yawns _'Practice ran long today, I hope Mom and Dad had a good day off.'_ getting close to home, she smells something burning _'I wonder what's burning?_ A fire truck and ambulance rush past her What's going on? watches the vehicles go down her road She gets nervous and runs the rest of the way home What are they doing in front of my house?! She runs up to a Fire Fighter Sir, what are you doing? What's going on?!

**F.F.1:** Looks at the young woman Stay back miss, this place is starting to turn into an inferno.

_**{Selphie turns when she hears glass shattering and wood splintering. She then realizes that her house is on fire.}**_

**Selphie:** My house! She looks around for her parents. Not seeing them, she turns to another Fire Fighter. Sir, please tell me, have the people in that house come out yet? She looks into the growing crowd, still not seeing them.

**F.F.2.:** Stops what he is doing No ma'am, not yet. We think they are still inside.

**Selphie:** drops her violin, shaking her head _'Still in there?'_ tears start to fall _'Mom, Dad._ No. _'Mom, Dad.'_ No! _'Mom, Dad'_ NO! she runs up to her house, the fire fighters try to stop her, but she is already at the front door, pulling it open and running inside Coughs Mom! Dad! Where are you? Coughs Mom! Dad! she goes from room to room. Searching. Her eyes tearing up from the smoke and worry Mom! Dad! Where are you?! She sees something near her room, she makes her way over there only to come face to face with her parents. Both lying on the ground. Dead. Mo...mom? Dad? starts to hyperventilate No, no, no, no, no! This can't be happening! Screams MOM! DAD! Just then, the ceiling above her starts to collapse on her. She tries to back away, only for her to trip and fall back. The ceiling falls onto her legs, causing severe tissue damage AH! tears roll down her face as panic sets in. she looks around at her burning house. _'I'm going to die._ she looks up at the gaping whole that used to be her ceiling. She sees some of their things they stored up there starting to melt. _'I'm going to die'_ she closes her eyes _'I never even got to say goodbye. I wont even be able to say goodbye to Yumi. Why did this happen?'_ something hot and wet starts to spill on her chest and stomach AHH! she looks down only to see some form of red liquid on her chest, she tries to push it off, but something fell and hit her head.

_**Alarm starts to Ring**_

**Selphie:** Gasp What? she looks around and sees where she is. groans _'That dream again.'_ she reaches and shuts her alarm off she reaches up to her face, feeling the tears still falling _'It's been 3 months! Why can't I dream of something else for a change?!'_ sighs _'3 months since the fire. 3 months since my parents died. 3 months since my life has gone to hell!'_ wipes away her tears she starts to get up, wincing from the pain in her legs and chest hisses in pain _'Still hurts.'_ she gets up and stretches, going into her bathroom to take a shower she removes her clothing, being careful not to put much pressure on her legs and not to touch the big scar on her chest and stomach. she looks into the mirror, she gently traces the scar from the top of her left breast all the way down to her bellybutton sighs  
_'I'll always have this reminder._ she turns the shower on and steps in.

_**{The Turtles are just getting home from a long night of patrolling.}**_

**Raph:** stretches and yawns Damn, last night was tough. 7 robberies, 2 house fires, and the Purple Dragons have become more active. yawns

**Mikey:** rubs his eyes Don't forget The Foot are once again showing themselves. Yawns They have been quiet for so long, I almost forgot about them. stretches What do you think ole Shred Head is up to?

**Leo:** forms a tired smile I don't know Mikey. Knowing him though, you know it wont be any good.

**Donnie:** closes the lair entrance Yawns and stretches That doesn't matter right now. walks towards the stairs Right now, we all need some rest. If tonight is anything like last night, we'll need all the rest we can get. he walks up the stairs towards his room. The others agree and do the same.

_**{Several hours later, Selphie is just getting off of her part time job as a music tutor. The Turtles are back on patrol.}**_

Selphie is walking back to her Aunt's Apartment. She looks at her phone, seeing that it is almost 8:30

**Selphie:** sighs _'Another late night.'_ Yawns _'I wonder if Yumi is just getting up?'_ she opens her phone _'I hope I don't wake her up._ opens her messages _'I haven't talked to her today,_ smiles _she'll forgive me because she loves me.'_ sends Yumi a text

**_[Yumi]_**

[Morning Yumi, how was your day yesterday?]

[Selphie-Lou]

As she sends the text, she rounds a corner only to be stopped by 3 men with weird dragon tattoo's across their arms.

**Selphie:** _Uh oh_ takes a calming breath, putting her phone away into her jean pocket Excuse me. tries to walk around, but the men block her _'Great, just what I need.'_ Can I help you? takes a step back the men approach her

**Man 1:** Checks her out Yea you can. smiles You see, my friends and I are a little short on cash and we were wondering if you could lend us some.

**Selphie:** _'Yea right._ smiles sweetly Sorry guys, takes another step back I don't have any cash on my tonight. _Gotta get away_

**Man 2:** grins wickedly Really? looks her up and down takes a step closer Well, since you are all alone right now, maybe we should escort you home. leers at her It could be dangerous for a young woman such as yourself to be walking alone. takes another step closer You don't know what's out there.

**Selphie:** _'Oh shit'_ takes another step back I...it's okay. I'm almost home anyways. trying to get as much distance between her and them So...bye. starts walking backwards

**Man 3:** smiles I love it when girls play hard to get. looks at his 2 companions What say we give her a 10 second head start. his friends smile and nod

**Selphie:** _'Oh Shit!'_ turns and runs for the street winces in pain as her legs are still healing, but continues to run

**Man 3:** smiles 1, 2,...10! they all chase after her


	2. TMNT: Selphie Ch 2

**_{Selphie is running from the men, trying to get as much distance between her and them}_**

**Selphie:** Selphie is running as fast as she can, but the pain in her legs causes her to stumble and she drops her violin. _'No! My violin!'_ she stops to retrieve it, but one of the men already grabbed it.

**Man 1:** he grabs her violin Well, well, well. What do we have here? looks to his friends Think we can get a pretty penny for this piece of junk? he smirks at her

**Selphie:** she takes a step back and gets into a defensive stance _'Why didn't I take lessens in defense with Yumi?'_ musters up all her strength and tries to not let her temper or her fear control her Give that back!

**Man 2:** smirks Nah, I don't think we will. Unless you make it worth our while. he sneers at her and takes a couple of steps forward

**Selphie:** her back is close to the wall now _'Oh shit, I can't run away. I wont leave without my violin. It's all I have left of them. There's no way out. I only have one choice. Fight!'_ remembers Yumi telling her about a pressure point in the neck that can knock out your assailant. _**Yumi:**__ Now remember Selphie-Lou, hit them right here shows her where to hit someone That should do the trick. If you don't hit them hard enough, they wont go down and you will be in trouble. Got it? smiles_ when the second man is close enough to her, she hits him in the spot Yumi told her to, but it wasn't hard enough and he didn't go down.

**Man 2:** grunts in pain AH! You Bitch! You'll pay for that! he grabs her around her waist, causing Selphie to scream from his hand rubbing against the still tender scar Oh, what's this? Someone doesn't like to be grabbed? smirks and pulls her shirt, causing a couple of buttons to pop off I told you, you'll pay didn't I? he slips his hand down her shirt

**_{The Turtles are out on patrol when Mikey hears a scream two buildings away}_**

**Mikey:** Guys, did you hear that? they all land on a roof top

**Leo:** Lets go! they all take off towards where they heard the scream They come to a stop on a low roof top, over looking an alley. They see 3 purple dragons harassing a young girl.

**Raph:** Great, just what the doctor ordered. smirks Time to crack some skulls! takes his Sais out, gripping the handles

**Leo:** Hold on Raph, we need to come up with a plan so we can save the girl.

**Raph:** grumbles Fine. Raph waits impatiently while Leo comes up with a plan. Raph then notices one of the men shoves his hand into the girls blouse and tears start to fall from her eyes. Raph didn't know what happened. One moment he was on the rooftop with his brothers, the next, he was jumping down into the alleyway. All he could think of was _"She's in pain. Pain he can stop!"_

**Leo:** Raph no, stop! he was ignored

**_{Selphie is struggling as much as she can to get out of his grip}_**

**Selphie:** tears continue to fall _'It hurts, it hurts so much. Please, someone help me.'_ she closes her eyes as the man slips his hand down her bra to the sensitive flesh AH! STOP! HELP!

**Man 2:** smirks I think you like this. he squeezes her left breast Selphie screams Yes, you really like this! he slides his other hand holding her waist down to her pants

**Selphie:** she opens her eyes_'No!'_ she grabs his hand near her pants No! Let me go! Stop! the man smirks and starts to laugh a thunk is heard, the men look and see a figure in the shadows

**Raph:** growls Hey scumbags, let the lady go and we might go easy on ya!

**Man 1:** gasps and drops her violin It's one of those freaks!

**Man 2:** Get them! man 1 & 3 rush Raph, he dodges and Leo, Donnie, and Mikey jump down just in time before Man 1 swung a pipe into Raphs head

**Leo:** sighs Really Raph, why do you always have to be so reckless all the time? I told you to wait, you should have waited for my signal! swings his katana at Man 1, slicing his hand causing him to drop the pipe

**Mikey:** Can you chew Raph out later? Lets save the girl first! swings his chucks at Man 3

**Raph:** _'Stupid Fearless, she needed us!'_ he knocks Man 1 out with the base of his sais

**Man 2:** he growls and takes his hand away from her breast and grabs her neck. Squeezes, choking her Stop right there Freaks! Selphie is starting to lose oxygen Man 3 is knocked out by Mikey

**Donnie:** sees Man 2 grab the girl around the neck Guys stop! The others stop and look at Man 2

**Raph:** Growls You coward! Let her go!

**Man 2:** smirks No way freaks, this sweet little thing here is coming with me! he reaches with his other hand and squeezes her sore breast. More tears fall as she is assaulted again.

**Mikey:** Dude, let her go! You're hurting her!

**Man 2:** h squeezes he neck tighter No! Selphie is on the verge of passing out now, she sees 4 figures in front of her, but they are too blurry to see. She can also hear talking, but her heart is beating so loud that, that is all she can hear. Their voices are muffled. She knows she wont last much longer, so with er last ounce of strength, she raises her right arm and puts as much force into elbowing him into his ribs AH! YOU BITCH! he lets her go, grabs her arm and turns her around. He backhands her into the wall, she slides down scraping up her back. She passes out before she hits the ground.

**Leo:** shocked to see what the girl did, but as soon as she is against the wall, he springs into action. He slices the man in the chest, drawing blood. Guys, get her out of here! he knocks the guys out with the base of his sword Lets get out of here!

**Raph:** he gently picks up the girl, cradling her in his arms Alright, got her. Lets go. Mikey stops and sees something one of the men dropped. he reaches for it and decides it is probably the girls. He takes it with him they all get up to the roof and make their way home. Raph looks down at the girl in his arms. He sees her shirt open a little, he is about to close it when he sees something on her chest. It almost looks like dried blood, but he decides to check it out later. Right now he wanted to get her somewhere safe. And home was the safest place he knew.

**_{The turtles make it back with the girl to their home}_**

**Leo:** Raph, take her to Donnie's lab. We need to report this to Master Splinter. he is already walking towards Splinters room

**Raph:** nods and makes his way towards the lab. Mikey follows with Selphie's violin. He opens the door for Raph. He drops the object he has onto the sofa and makes his way towards his fathers room Thanks Mikey. he gently sets her on the cot and heads out. Whatcha put on the couch?

**Mikey:** almost to their fathers room Don't know, found it with the Purple Dragons. Figured they took it from someone, so I took it with me. smiles

**Raph:** chuckles Knucklehead.

**_{Selphie starts to wake up. She is groggy and disoriented.}_**

**Selphie:** groans she opens her eyes, squinting at what lights were on _'What...what happened?'_ she tries to sit up, she hisses in pain and falls back on the cot. She feels her body hurting more than usual she tries to remember what happened, she looks around. Nothing is familiar _'Where am I?'_

**_{Raph, Mikey, and Donnie are dismissed. Master Splinter continues to talk with Leonardo.}_**

**Mikey:** goes into the living room area to play his video games Hey Donnie, wanna play Mario Cart?

**Donnie:** grabs some coffee from the kitchen Maybe later Mikey. takes a sip I need to check on our guest first.

**Mikey:** puppy dog eyes Please Donnie. Just one game.

**Donnie:** No Mikey.

**Mikey:** starts to whimper Pwetty Pwease with a pizza on top? pokes out his bottom lip allowing it to quiver ever so slightly

**Donnie:** sighs then smiles Okay, okay. One game. Right?! looks at Mikey

**Mikey:** grins from ear to ear Yes! Raph is heading to the kitchen to grab a slice o pizza, then head to bed. He hears some noises coming from the lab. He looks at his two younger brothers playing a video game, so he decides to check it out

**Raph:** _'Hm, I wonder if she's awake?'_ he opens the door quietly and peers inside. He sees the girl trying to get up and looking around. he slips in quietly and shuts the door Hey, you okay? he sees her jerk her head up and look straight at him, he is still slightly in the shadows, so he walks right into the light so she can see him clearly. She looks at him, a shocked expression is on her face _'Uh oh.'_

**Selphie:** her eyes widen in shock _Did I hit my head or something? This can't be real._ she doesn't really know how to react _'Why is he just standing there? What is he?'_ she sits up

**Raph:** _'Oh great, I scared her already. Why did I come in here? She's just gonna freak out. Man, I really..._

**Selphie:** Hi.

**Raph:** ...Huh? confused _'Did she just say Hi?'_ Um, did ya say somethin?

**Selphie:** I said hi. confused _'Weird dream.'_ Who are you?

**Raph:** shocked The names Raph. Who're you?

**Selphie:** Selphina. What happened? she tries to move, but her body ached when she moved her torso Ow.

**Raph:** takes a step forward You okay? _'She don't remember?'_

**Selphie:** I...I think so. _'I shouldn't be hurting in a dream, is this real?'_ she rubs her neck, feeling some pain there. She then remembers what happened to her in the alley. gasps I...I was attacked. remembers 4 figures there trying to save her.

**Raph:** Yea, remember now? _'Hm, kinda cute now that I can see her clearly.'_ he notices her eyes look almost silver _'Damn, silver eyes. Never seen that on a human before.'_ takes another step forward

**Selphie:** _'Is this some kind of weird stress induced dream?'_ she swings her legs over the cot and stands up too fast her feet are firm, but her legs aren't fully awake yet. Ah! she falls, but before she hits the floor, Raph is there to catch her

**Raph:** rushes to her before she hits the floor Whoa there, _Damn, she's even cuter up close.'_ brings his face close to hers you alright Selphina?

**Selphie:** whispers Selphie.

**Raph:** What?

**Selphie:** looks up at him, notices his face a couple of inches away from hers Call me Selphie. looks him straight in the eyes _'Golden eyes?'_ she reaches up with her hands, wanting to touch his face _'Is he real?'_

**Raph:** _'What's she doin?'_ he stays still and waits to see what happens. He observes her as she is observing him he looks at her face, noticing a tan and how her face would probably fit between his hands. Her beautiful Silver eyes. Her full lips, and small nose. He can feel her soft body against his as she is still a little wobbly. He involuntarily pulls her closer, placing one of his hands in the small of her back. Her hair is short, but he likes girls with short hair. It shapes her face perfectly. Seeing she is probably no taller than 5 foot, maybe a couple of inches taller. He can't help but feel drawn to her. It's like she cast a spell on him. He couldn't look away, even if he wanted to. And he didn't want to.

**Selphie:** she touches his face, gently tracing from his eye ridges to his beak or maybe those were his lips, she didn't know. He was warm to the touch, she saw him close his eyes and lean into her touch. She can feel him pulling her closer. Knowing she should feel uncomfortable and nervous, she only feels calm and warm. _'This has to be a dream. There can't be a creature such as him. And a hero at that. sighs Hero's like him can only exist in dreams.'_ She continues to trace her fingers down his face, then down to his neck...feeling his pulse. gasps _'He...he's real. Oh my God. This is all real.'_ her eyes widen in realization This isn't a dream.

**Raph:** smirks No Selphie, it's not. steadies her, but really doesn't want to let her go Can you stand?

**Selphie:** stands on shaky legs I think so. Give me a minute. places both of her hands on his shoulders to steady herself

**Raph:** Selphie, not knowing whether to ask or not aren't you scared of me?

**Selphie:** looks up at his face I don't know. remembers that he and some others were the ones who saved her No, no I'm not. If you wanted to hurt me, you wouldn't have saved me back there. Thank you.

**Raph:** confused What're you thanking me for?

**Selphie:** looks down and blushes after she see's how close his face is to hers now. For saving me.

**Raph:** blushes Oh. Uh, clears his throat no problem.

**Selphie:** smiles up at him I've only lived in New York for a short time, but you have shown me more kindness than anyone I've met here.

**Raph:** _'Damn'_ Where are ya from?

**Selphie:** smiles You wont believe me.

**Raph:** smirks Try me.

**Selphie:** Japan.

**Raph:** looks at her in disbelief Really?

**Selphie:** Smiles Told ya.

**Raph:** smiles and chuckles No it's not that, it's just...he looks at her shirt and sees that it is open again and that the same mark he saw before was showing _'What's that?'_ he raises his arms, "Not realizing what he is doing," opens up her shirt the rest of the way.

**Selphie:** shrieks and pulls back What are you doing?!

**Raph:** Huh? looks at her face, then her open shirt...then her face again  
**...****_'OH SHIT!'_** Uh...pulls his hand away, but forgot to let her shirt go. The rest of the buttons pop off and her shirt flies open, revealing a lacey white bra

**Selphie:** her face is completely red now. She screams and slaps his face the door bursts open, revealing Mikey, Donnie, Leo, and Master Splinter.

**Raph:** _'Well, guess it can't get any worse than this.'_ the lair door opens

**Casey:** Yo, anyone home?

**April:** We brought pizza.

**Raph:** groans _'It just got worse.'_


	3. TMNT: Selphie Ch 3

**_{Raph is in shock. He is holding Selphie's shirt revealing the sexiest bra he has ever seen. His face is stinging from her slap, but he caught sight of the horrendous red scar on her body.}_**

**Raph:** _'Oh my God! Is that a scar?'_ he looks at her face Selphie, what...his brothers and father burst through the door

**Mikey:** _'Whoa'_ sees her bra for a split second before she turns around pulling her shirt closed. Her back to them. Dude, Raph what are you doing?!

**Donnie:** sees her red scar before she turned around _'What happened to her?'_

**Master Splinter:** Raphael, what happened?!

**Raph:** I...I...looks at Selphie, can see her face is bright red...I don't know.

**Leo:** Raph, what did you do to her?!

**Raph:** Nothing!

**Leo:** Then why is her shirt open?!

**Raph:** I...the lair door opens, Casey and April walk through

**Casey:** Yo, anyone home? carrying a case of beer and a case of soda

**April:** Guys? We brought pizza. carrying 3 boxes of pizza

**Mikey:** PIZZA! rushes to April

**April:** Whoa mikey, not while I'm carrying the them. Mikey stops and frowns

**Mikey:** Okay. brightens up Hey, we rescued a girl today. takes the pizzas from April She's in the lab. starts to walk away Oh yea, Raph just ripped her shirt open. walks to the kitchen

**Casey & April:** ...WHAT!? they both rush to the lab and see everyone else is there

**April:** Raph! she sees the girl, her back is turned to them. She is collecting the buttons that popped off What happened?

**Raph:** his face is already a shade darker April...I...I...he looks at Selphie, than at everyone else..._'Man this looks so bad. Why did I do that?!'_...I, he rushes past everyone and out the lair door I gotta get some air!

**Leo:** Raph! he tries to follow, but Splinter stops him Sensei?

**Master Splinter:** No Leonardo, let him go.

**Leo:** But...sighs Yes sensei.

**Master Splinter:** walks up to the girl My dear, are you alright?

**Selphie:** her face is still red whispers Yes, I'm fine. collects the last button

**Donnie:** _'That scar, how did she get something like that?'_ goes and grabs some ointment from his medical cabinet he walks up to April and whispers April, could you help her? hands her the ointment There's some type of wound on her, have her put this on. I'm thinking the men who attacked her, irritated it.

**April:** nods and takes the ointment she walks up to the girl and everyone else leaves Miss, are you alright?

**Selphie:** hears the door close, she turns and it is just her and this other woman Yes. she turns away, holding her shirt tighter Who...who are you?

**April:** smiles warmly My name is April. April O'Neal. What's your name?

**Selphie:** Selphina Turner.

**April:** smiles Well Selphina, how about we sew those buttons back onto your shirt?

**Selphie:** smiles Selphie please. And yes, that would be wonderful.

**_{All the guys are in the main living room, Leo, Donnie, and Mikey tell Casey what happened to the girl}_**

**Casey:** gets angry So that's why you brought her here. Those Purple Dragons better hope I never find them! opens one of his beers and drinks it

**Master Splinter:** gets irritated when he hears the story again You all made a wise decision. But her family must be getting worried. It is almost 9:30. When she is ready, she may go.

**_{April is sewing up Selphie's shirt}_**

**April:** May I have your shirt Selphie? she holds out her hand

**Selphie:** a little reluctant Okay, slips her shirt off, doing her best to hide her scar Here you go. hands her the shirt.

**April:** can see some of the scar gasps Selphie, what happened?

**Selphie:** turns away quickly her back is a little scraped up and there are bruises on her back and neck Nothing. I was just in an accident a few months ago.

**April:** sees her wounds she walks to her Here, this ointment should help. hands her the ointment, she then proceeds to sew what buttons she had back on

**Selphie:** Thank you. opens the ointment, it almost has a mint scent to it. she dips 2 of her fingers in, feeling how cool it was She gently dabs it onto the end of her scar, wincing in pain she goes from her navel, all the way to her left breast. Having to expose her left breast, she wasn't very happy about doing it, but the ointment was making her feel so much better sighs in relief _'This feels so good. This is the first time since...the fire...that I'm not in so much pain.'_ she gets more ointment out and gently rubs it around her breast, being careful around her nipple winces in pain _'This feels good, but it still hurts.'_

**April:** can hear her wincing, but sighs in relief _'That ointment must be doing the trick.'_ tries to ease the tension How old are you Selphie?

**Selphie:** 17. You?

**April:** 24. Where are you from?

**Selphie:** Japan.

**April:** Really? You don't really look Japanese.

**Selphie:** smiles I'm not. I'm half Italian and half American. I just grew up in Japan my whole life.

**April:** That's interesting. Can you speak Japanese fluently?

**Selphie:** Yes. I also speak Italian.

**April:** That's amazing.

**Selphie:** blushes My mom was from Italy, she couldn't speak Japanese very well, but she wanted me to as least learn her native language. smiles I switch from English or Italian to Japanese when I went to school. It's become second nature now. closes the ointment she places the bra cup back over her breast April is finishing up the last button on her shirt Thank you for the ointment Ms. O'Neal.

**April:** smiles April, please. And Donnie is the one who made it.

**Selphie:** Oh fidgets How do you know them?

**April:** Long story short, they saved my life. We've been friends ever since.

**Selphie:** Oh...how old are they?

**April:** Well I'm not sure about Master Splinter, but the guys are 18.

**Selphie:** takes her shirt from April, about to put it back on Who are they?

**April:** There are some wounds on your back, takes the ointment from her Here, let me put some on you. smiles

**Selphie:** tenses up a little Okay she turns around

**April:** she opens the ointment and dips her finger in This might sting a little. Gently rubs some onto her back Selphie winces in pain He'll tell you.

**Selphie:** turns around What?

**April:** Master Splinter, he'll tell you who they are. smiles at her as she finishes up her back. she dips her fingers in again and starts to smooth it over the skin of her neck Despite what they look like, I'm not afraid of them. smiles and looks at Selphie They are my best friends.

**Selphie:** Can I put my shirt back on?

**April:** Yes. closes the ointment, takes a paper towel and wipes her hands Selphie puts her shirt on and buttons up whatever buttons are left Ready?

**Selphie:** takes a deep breath, exhales slowly Yes. they both walk out of the lab

**_{Raph is heading back to the lair}_**

**Raph:** _'Idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot!'_ groans Why am I an idiot sometimes?! opens the lair door and walks in

**Casey:** looks up and sees Raph coming in Bout time. Where ya been buddy?

**Raph:** Out. _'Bangin my head against a wall.'_

**Master Splinter:** sighs We will talk about what happened in private Raphael. For now, sit. Raph sits down beside Leo

**Leo:** sighs _'I will ask him later. I'm too tired right now.'_

**Mikey:** So Raphie? Raph glares at him Mikey just smiles innocently I know you jumped to her rescue first, but that doesn't give you first dibs laughs

**Raph:** growls Shut up Mikey!

**Master Splinter:** Michelangelo, enough. sighs Mikey quiets down

**Casey:** Good first impression buddy. Mikey, Donnie, and Casey laugh Raph just growls and grumbles Splinter just sighs

**Mikey:** Mikey makes kissing noises. Raph gets up and chases him AH! Mikey does his signature scream and runs away _'Went to far again.'_

**Raph:** chases him Get back here Mikey! Take your pounding like a turtle! continues to chase him around the lair the others besides Casey, sighs

**Casey:** Run Mikey run, he's catching up! laughs Mikey continues to scream playfully and run from Raph

**Raph:** Ya better hope I don't catch you Mikey! Mikey runs past April just barely running into her. Raph, not so lucky Raph runs straight into Selphie Whoa! he tries to stop but he is already too close _'Oh no'_ he was running too fast, when he collided with Selphie, he knocked her off her feet he grabbed her before she hit the floor, but he lost balance and landed on top of her he balanced himself out o the floor so he didn't squish her, but as it was, she was sprawled out under him while he was on his hands and knees on top of her _'Oh I know this looks bad.'_ he looked straight into her eyes, specks of blue were in her silver eyes he didn't notice before _'Silver-Blue eyes'_

**Casey:** clears his throat Hey buddy, think maybe you should get up now? chuckles Hey, I know she's good lookin and all, but really. Twice in one day?

**April:** she smacks him in the chest Casey Jones! Raph gets up off of Selphie, stands up straight. Bends down and picks her up. Stands her up straight nd he walks off. A blush completely covers his face he walks up the stairs and into his room

**Master Splinter:** sighs walks up to Selphie I am sorry. My sons can be somewhat...over energetic, but they mean well. You are not hurt are you?

**Selphie:** Uh, no sir. bows Thank you for asking. smiles a little

**April:** Master Splinter, guys, this is Selphina Turner. smiles Selphie for short. everyone smiles and greets her

**Master Splinter:** Miss Turner, please have a seat and allow me to explain who we are. he explains the story of how they came to be And now, these are my sons. each one stands when his name was called Leonardo, my eldest. Raphael, whom you have already met is my second eldest. Donatello, he is...

**Mikey:** He's the brains! smiles Splinter clears his throat Sorry Sensei.

**Master Splinter:** sighs Donatello is my third son and this is Michelangelo, my youngest son. Mikey waves and does a back flip

**Mikey:** Strikes a pose Impressed?

**Selphie:** Uh..._'Okay...he's just a little strange.'_ A little. smiles Mikey jumps and thrusts his fists into the air Um, giggles at his antics I'm sorry, but I should really be going.

**Casey:** Yawns Good idea, we'll walk ya. Besides, my bed is playin my song.

**Selphie:** gets a confused look on her face _'Song...Music...My...MY VIOLIN!'_ she looks around frantically

**Donnie:** sees her starting to panic Selphie, what's wrong?

**Selphie:** My...tears well up in her eyes My violin. They took it. the tears start to fall That was all I had left of them. she covers her face as tears continue to fall

**Mikey:** _'Violin?'_ realizes Oh hey, runs to the sofa Is this what you're looking for holds up her violin case

**Mikey:** looks at him gasps Yes! she rushes to him. she hugs him and kisses his cheek Mikey blushes Thank you, thank you, thank you. takes the violin and places it on the sofa she opens it and checks to make sure it was alright _'Not a scratch'_ sighs and smiles

**Mikey:** looks at the violin So what is it?

**Selphie:** looks up at Mikey A violin. It's a string instrument. I've played it since I was very small. smiles It's my most valuable treasure. Splinter feels the emotion she feels when holding her instrument. He feels such love and happiness, but there is this underlying sadness as well

**Mikey:** gets excited Can you play us a song?

**Selphie:** blushes I guess so. picks up the violin and tunes it she things for a second and decides to play a lullaby her mother used to sing to her the music echoed throughout the whole lair. The melody was so soft and soothing, Mikey curled up on the couch with Donnie Splinter closed his eyes and listened to the story the music told Leo, Casey, and April just listened and smiled Unbeknownst to them, Raph snuck down and was in the shadows. He just stood there, watching her play. He say her lips moving in a silent song Selphie sings the song in Italian

_Promettiamo che rimarremo per il tramonto  
E quando la luna splende attraverso l'oscurità  
Siamo in grado di trovare la strada che ci porta a casa  
E dal modo in cui ti ...  
Forse ...  
Mi cantare una canzone_

Promettimi che sarai sempre lì  
Tienimi la mano se mai Im reale paura  
Aiutami a stare in piedi di altezza se cado giù  
Fammi ridere di distanza, nei miei giorni più blu

Come hai potuto prometti che sempre dovrebbe essere lì?  
Perché hai dovuto andare via da qualche parte?  
Ogni mattina, in ogni notte  
Guardi su di me come il sole nel cielo?  
Sto in piedi tutto solo nella tua luce?  
Mi auguro che ho potuto ...  
Forse ...  
Canta una canzone ...

Stasera ...

Mi avevi promesso che ci tornerei per il tramonto ...

she finishes the song, a smile on her lips, she was so lost in her own world, she completely forgot where she was. She blushes when she opens her eyes and sees everyone smiling an looking at her Oh, uh, uh...blushes Sorry. she bows out of instinct

**Master Splinter:** chuckles It is alright my dear. One cannot help but be drawn into their own world when one plays as beautifully as you. Selphie blushes and smiles Now my dear, it is getting late. Your family must be worried by now.

**Selphie:** _'No she's not.'_ smiles You're right, I should really get going. Goodbye. she bows to them

**Mikey:** Hey Selphie, will you come back and play for us again? puppy dog eyes

**Selphie:** Smiles Of course I will, only if it is alright with Master Splinter that is.

**Master Splinter:** Of course, we would be honored. smiles Casey, April, and Selphie say their goodbyes and leave. The others head t bed. Raph sticks to the shadowa and sneaks out the lair door without anyone noticing...or so he hoped. Splinter watched him leave

**Master Splinter:** smiles to himself _'Kids.'_ walks into his room

**Raph:** continues to follow silently in the dark _'I'm only following her so she don't get attacked again. That's all.'_ He follows them up to the surface and watches them head to her apartment building Casey and April say their goodbyes and leave Raph continues to watch her, making sure she gets in safely _'What am I still doin here? She's home, why wont I just leave?'_

**Selphie:** sighs _'Home sweet home.'_ walks into the building and climbs the 5 flights of stairs of the 6 story building she enters her Aunts Apartment, noticing beer cans and empty liquor bottles scattered on the floor she looks up at the wall clock, 11:21 p.m. _'Must have turned in early tonight.'_ sighs and makes her way to her bedroom _'Just 3 more months. 3 more months ad I'll turn 18 and leave.'_ walks into her room, turns on the lights, closes and locks her door sighs looks at a photo on her dresser of her, Yumi and both of their parents at the Cherry Blossom Festival 2 years ago. Tears start to well up in her eyes, but she blinks them away _'I miss you guys, so much.'_ gets into her pajama's and gets into bed

**Raph:** sees a light come on about 5 minutes after Selphie went in He quietly makes his way up the fire escape to the window. He peers inside and sees Selphie. She is looking at a picture frame on her dresser he sees her blinking back tears _'Why she cryin?'_ watches her start to undress, he turns away, face completely red _'Crap, crap, crap. What am I doing? Just leave already!'_ he takes a few deep breaths and calms himself down. The lights turn off a minute later. He looks inside and she is in bed _'What happened to her? What caused her scar? Why does she seem so sad now? Why...why do I feel this need to protect her?'_ sees a few tears slip down her face as she lye's down he touches the window glass _'Don't worry Selphie, I wont let anything bad happen to you again. Please don't cry. I swear to you, I don't know how, but I will protect you. No matter what.'_ smiles softly and heads home _'I swear'_

**Selphie:** opens her eyes for a second and sees a shadow run across her window _'Raph?_


	4. TMNT: Selphie Ch 4

**_{Mid. October, Raph has been following Selphie home ever since she was attacked. He would wait until she went into her building. He waited until he saw her light to turn on, then off before he silently makes his way up the fire escape to her bedroom window. There, he would see her crying. Almost every time he came up here, he would see her crying. Tonight was no exception.}_**

**Raph:** peers into her room and sees Selphie in bed, crying again. _'Why? Why does she cry like this? What has happened to her to cause such pain?'_ he gently and silently opens her window and silently climbs in _'What happened to her?'_ he walks up to her bed, seeing her eyes closed while tears slipped down her face. He gently brushes back her tears with his thumb Selphie opens her eyes when she feels someone touch her face

**Selphie:** sits up in bed R...Raph? What are you doing here? grabs her blanket and covers herself up Get out. tears still fall

**Raph:** he watches her tears slide down her face I...I was worried about ya. reaches with both hands, gently grabbing her face and thumbing away her tears Why are you crying? sits on the edge of her bed

**Selphie:** I'm not crying! tries to get out of his hold, but he wont let her go Raph let me go.

**Raph:** No. leans foreword Not until you tell me why yer cryin.

**Selphie:** No! grabs his wrists It's none of your business!

**Raph:** rubs his thumb over her bottom lip whispers in a soft voice Tell me Selphie. he continues to lean closer to her, he tilts her face towards his

**Selphie:** whispers Raph, stop please. I swear, I'll scream. his face is centimeters from her

**Raph:** whispers Then scream. Selphie closes her eyes as Raph gingerly touches his tips to hers. A blush completely covers her face Raph pulls back Tell me Selphie.

**Selphi:** she opens her eyes, they are slightly glazed over, a blush still covers her face Never.

**Raph:** chuckles Suit yourself. he leans foreword again, claiming her lips with more force then last time he feels her body tense up, but after a couple of seconds, she leans into the kiss his hands leave her face and gently roam over her body, pushing the blanket off her. he slides his hands across her neck, feeling how slender it is. He slides his hands down her back until he gets to the hem of her shirt. he places his hands on her hips, slightly grabbing her and pulling her closer to him where she is now seated on his lap he opens his mouth, lightly licking her lips. she slowly opens her mouth and he slips his tongue in, tasting her he feels her wrap her arms around his neck and moans into his mouth he churrs

**Selphie:** pulls away from him, gasping for air. Raph, gasping for air as well, leans down to her neck and inhales her scent before he starts licking and kissing her pulse point Raph pants Stop. tries to move, but her legs wont work No more.

**Raph:** he leans his head up to her ear, whispering Why? he places small kisses all the way down to her neck when he reaches her collar bone, he hears her breath hitch. he grows deep in his throat as he kisses, licks, and nips the skin there her small cry's and whimpers had him pushing her down on the bed

**Selphie:** shocked Raph?! Raph what are you...he kisses her again, silencing her he pins both of her arms above her head Selphie speaks around his kisses Raph...stop...please...stop...he shifts, holding both of her arms with one of his hands, while the other slides down her body to the hem of her shirt he slips his hand under the fabric and slides it up to her naked breast gasps and turns her head away, breaking their kiss Raph!

**Raph:** he growls as he sees her close her eyes, then churrs as he feels her arch her back into his touch God, Selphie. he massages her breast as he moves one of his legs between hers and press it up against her warmth he pants as he sees her eyes glazed over with lust he kisses his way up her neck to her ear I want you. he claims her lips again, she willingly opens her mouth for him they twist and twirl their tongues in a silent dance he hears her moan and feels her legs spread open a bit for him he takes his hand holding her arms and slides it down her body, popping each button as he passes it until her shirt falls open for him he looks down at her, seeing her scar he leans down and kisses around her scar, making sure not to cause her discomfort he feels himself harden more and soon is too uncomfortable to stay hidden, he drops down he starts to grind himself against her, feeling her grow warmer with each move Selphie. he pants he continues to kiss his way up her stomach, past her belly button until he reaches her breasts he makes his way up to one of her breasts and allows his tongue to glide over her flesh until it found the bud of one of her nipples he licks her a few times before claiming it and suckles her gently at first he was loved hearing her gasp and say his name. He feels her rubbing against his leg he churrs and the vibrations cause her to arch back more and start panting he makes his way up to her lips again and kiss her passionately he slides one of his hands down to her shorts and slips it under both her shorts and panties until he feels her wet warmth

**_Alarm clock rings_**

**Raph:** Huh? Wha? groans and shuts off the alarm Dammit. he looks down to see his fully erect cock sighs Dammit. _'Can't leave it like this.'_ grasping his aching cock and pumps it a few times _'Jeeze, I'm already close.'_ pants as he strokes himself a few more times, remembering his dream he churrs out his release pants _'Dammit, I've only known the girl fer 2 weeks! Been havin these damn wet dreams for a week already. Always the same. I sneak in, I wipe away her tears and then I try to claim her.'_ grabs a towel nearby and cleans himself up grunts _'I'm not an animal. I wont do that to her. Why do I dream of this almost every night?'_ gets out of his hammock and takes his gear with him to the shower _'Maybe a shower will help.'_ sighs as he makes his way down the stairs and heads towards the bathroom _'A week straight of wet dreams. I can't take much more of this. Matin season was in June and I didn't have this problem! Course we didn't have anybody and April stayed away the whole time. We definitely don't want a repeat of 2 years ago.'_ blushes remembering her walking in and Mikey almost pouncing on her, his member already out and hard as a rock _'That was the one talk I was hoping to never have to tell someone. Especially April! Can't believe Casey called later on and wanted another explanation. That was worse. The knucklehead still brings it up sometimes.'_ grumbles _'The girl already thinks I'm a pervert fer rippin her shirt open. God, I'm such an idiot. Why don't I ever think things through!_ makes it to the bathroom and finishes his business before he turns on the shower, once hot enough he steps into it sighs as the hot water hits his skin _'She's come by almost every day to hang out. Probably come by today since it's Saturday. Wonder if she'll play a song?_ smiles _'I hope she plays us a song.'_ sighs as he washes his self _'I'd love to hear her sing one time. She plays beautifully. Bet if she sang it would put all music to shame.'_ smiles, then shakes his head _'What am I thinking?! Am I goin soft?_ grumbles and washes away some of the soap sighs _'She's very interesting, I'll give her that. Lived in Japan her whole life, speaks 3 languages. Caught her speaking Japanese a couple a days ago. Wonder if she knows me and Leo are the only ones who can speak and understand it.'_ chuckles _'Can't believe she said Mikey reminds her of a cat. Gotta admit, she's right.'_ washes the soap from his body and turns the water off _'She loves music, always carryin around that violin. She also can use the bow and arrow. Even bested featless at it.'_ smirks _'He wont admit it, but that really irked him. Knowin he aint the best at every weapon.'_ his smile fades _'She wont talk about that scar or her parents. The two are connected. I can feel it. She just says that she got the scar in an accident, but says nothing about her parents. Just that they are away.'_ sighs _Every time she comes over, I follow her home. I'm just doin this to protect her from getting jumped again. I need to stop. Donny already gave her a shell cell, so I don't need to follow her anymore. So why? Why do her tears haunt my dreams? Why do I feel like protecting her. She aint defenseless. She knows some moves, not much but enough to get away.'_ sighs in frustration _'Why can't I get her out of my head? She hates me. She basically greet me and only talks to me when the others are around.'_ dries himself off and leaves the bathroom Enters the kitchen and gets himself some cerial _'The woman she lives with, her Aunt I think. Don't talk about her much either. What she has said, sounds to me like she wants nothing to do with Selphie.'_ sighs as he eats his cerial Mikey, Donny, and Leo enter. Leo is wide awake. Probably meditating before comin down. Donny and Mikey are walking with their eyes closed. Donny to the coffee maker and Mikey to the fridge.

**Leo:** Good Morning Raph. You're up early. makes himself some tea

**Raph:** Mornin, couldn't sleep.

**Mikey:** sits down as he eats a slice of cold pizza Too early, need sleep. Donny just mumbles while his coffee brews

**Leo:** finishes his tea Finish up guys. Training starts in 5 minutes. Raph, Mikey, and Donny just groan

**_{Selphie gets up at 7 am. She sets about her daily chores/ Laundry, cleaning her room and bathroom. Doing whatever dishes need to be done. Her Aunt comes out, but barely takes no notice of her}_**

**Selphie:** looks at the clock after she finishes up all the cleaning. 8:30 _'The guys are probably almost done with practice. I'll head over around 9. Plenty of time to eat and shower.'_ smiles, her Aunt walks out of her room and her smile quickly fades Food Morning Aunty Anne.

**Aunt:** looks at Selphie grumbles Whatever. I'm leaving, probably be gone all day. You know where everything is. leaves

**Selphie:** the door closes and she is left alone sighs _'Alone again.'_ grabs a banana, eats it and heads to her room for a quick shower turns the shower on and once hot enough, steps under the spray _'Just what I needed.'_ smiles starts washing her hair _'I wonder what the guys want to do today? Leo said something about teaching me some defensive moves. Good luck with that.'_ giggles _'Yumi spent 6 years trying to teach me some moves, all I learned was the basics and that was it.'_ sighs _'I'm just a lost cause. I'm better at archery than anything. Well, other than playing my violin. Which reminds me, Mikey'll probably want me to play him another song..'_ smiles _'He must really love music.'_ washes away the soap and steps out wraps herself in a fluffy towel Walks out and to her closet _'What to wear today? Here we go.'_ chooses skinny jeans and a cream button down shirt _'This'll do.'_ walks to her dresser and pulls out some panties and a bra, gets dressed and brushes her hair _'Donny will probably be working on a new invention. I can't believe how smart he is and with no schooling.'_ sighs _'I wish people weren't so afraid of everything they didn't understand.'_ pulls her hair back into a clip _'I wonder what Raphs up to?'_ sits down and sighs _'He probably still hates me. I should have defended him. He basically only greet me and talks only when the others are around.'_ sighs again _'What do I do? Should I try speaking to him alone? Will that be okay? Does he really hate me? If he does...why do I see him outside my window some nights? Am I just imagining things? That first night I met them, I think I saw him. I know I saw a flash of red, but that could have been anything. Right?'_ looks at the time _'9:13, time to go.'_ leaves

**_{The guys are finished with training and are going about their daily activities}_**

**Mikey:** stretches Hey guys, I'm gonna make some breakfast. Want some?

**Donny:** Sure.

**Leo:** I'll have some.

**Raph:** I guess.

**Master Splinter:** Thank you my son.

**Mikey:** No probs. I'll make some extra in case Selphie comes over. looks at the time She comes over around this time. gets some pots and pans out Pancakes or Eggs and Sausage?

**Donny & Leo:** Eggs and Sausage.

**Master Splinter & Raph:** Pancakes.

**Mikey:** Ok. Looks like a house divided. I shall make both! laughs moronically

**Raph:** Get on with it Mikey!

**Mikey:** Ok, ok. Jeeze Raph. Chill.

**_{Selphie is almost to the lair}_**

**Selphie:** sighs _'Hi Raph, how are you?...'_ No. _'Hey Raph, remember when we first met? Sorry I screamed and slapped you.'_ No, that's not good either. _'Hey Raph, sorry I didn't stick up for you when everyone else thought you were a pervert. Wanna be friends?'_ stops walking, realizes she is at the lair entrance groans _'I'm such an idiot sometimes.'_ takes a deep breath _'Here goes nothing.'_ enters

**_{The guys and Master Splinter are all eating breakfast. A spot is saved for Selphie...right beside Raph.}_**

**Mikey:** everyone is eating and talking Man am I good or am I great! laughs

**Raph:** At what?

**Mikey:** Everything, but right now, just cooking. smiles

**Raph:** Neither, but I'd rather have you cook than Leo.

**Leo:** Hey! I resent that.

**Donny:** Now, now guys. _'It's too early for a fight.'_ Lets just enjoy breakfast.

**Leo:** sighs Fine. continues eating

**Raph:** snorts Whatever.

**_{Selphie walks in, violin in hand. She smells Pancakes, Eggs, and Sausage.}_**

**Selphie:** Morning guys. Master Splinter. bows

**Mikey:** Selphie! Just in time for breakfast. smiles What does the pretty lady want? Pancakes or Eggs and Sausage?

**Selphie:** giggles Hm...smiles Pancakes with sausage.

**Mikey:** Ok. Pancakes with a side of pork.

**Smiles:** smiles No, pancakes with sausage. Mikey looks confused Here, I'll show you. mixes the batter and pours some into a pan. Cuts pieces of link sausage into thin round pieces and places them on the bubbling batter. flips the pancake I used to make this for breakfast all the time back in Japan. hums a soft tune flips the pancake onto a plate looks at Mikey Pancake with sausage. walks to the table and takes her seat beside Raph

**Raph:** he looks at her from the corner of his eye in a low voice G'mornin.

**Selphie:** looks at him Morning. turns back to her food and starts to eat

**Donny:** Watches Raph and Selphie. _'Well this is interesting. The atmosphere seems a little lighter than usual. Wonder what's up with those two?'_

**Mikey:** sits back down and continues to talk and eat Oh hey, Selphie. I can't believe I forgot to ask you this. When's your birthday? smiles brightly

**Selphie:** Hm? finishes swallowing her bite of food Um...December 31st.

**Mikey:** everyone is shocked You're a New Years Eve Baby?! Awesome!

**Donny:** Yes it is. A baby being born on New Years Eve or even New Years Day are rare. You're one in a million Selphie. smiles, watching Raphs reaction...Donny's smile slowly spreads as he sees Raph looking at her with something in his eyes he can only describe as a crush Don't you think Raph?

**Raph:** Huh? looks at Donny, then at Selphie Yea. _'Definitely one in a million.'_ A slight blush covers his cheeks, not enough to notice, but enough for Donny to prove his theory.

**Selphie:** blushes slightly _'He thinks I'm one in a million?'_ Thank you, but it's really just a day.

**Leo:** So what are you doing for your birthday this year?

**Selphie:** I don't know. I'm guessing the streets will be crowded so I wont be able to get around too well.

**Mikey:** What about your Aunt? Will she be doing anything for you? What about your patents?

**Selphie:** stops eating Splinter feels a great sadness coming from her I...I think they'll be busy this year. takes a deep breath, swallowing the lump in her throat It's fine though, really. smiles

**Mikey:** No it's not. thinks Wait! I got an idea. turns to Splinter Master Splinter, could we celebrate Selphie's birthday here since her family wont be able to? pulls his puppy dog eye routine

**Master Splinter:** Michelangelo, that does not work on me. But yes, we may celebrate her birthday and the New Year here. smiles warmly

**Mikey:** Yes! jumps for joy Thank you. starts talking a mile a minute Now we gotta make a cake and get balloons and a present and party games and...continues talking

**Master Splinter:** smiles _'What have I done?'_ turns to Selphie Miss Turner, you do not mind celebrating your birthday here do you?

**Selphie:** No, I would love to. smiles Thank you.

**Donny:** You're turning 18 right?

**Selphie:** Yes.

**Mikey:** That's even more awesome! smiles

**Leo:** smiles Selphie, once you are finished eating, we shall start your training.

**Selphie:** Ok. smiles _'Good luck.'_

**_{Selphie returns home a couple of hours later. Sore and tired.}_**

**Selphie:** groans _'Man he is persistent.'_ rubs her arms _'At least I learned how to do something.'_ groans remembering the first 2 hours of practice before Leo gave her a break. She got to do other things, but before she left, Leo had her do another 3 hours of training sighs _'The only thing I learned to do was how to get out of someone's grip and where to hit them to knock them unconscious.'_ sighs _'I am so a lost cause.'_ walks into her aunts apartment I'm back. looks arund, sees no one Guess she's still out. walks to the kitchen _'Should have stayed for dinner Beats eating alone.'_ makes herself a sandwich she goes to her room and sits down and eats looks at her window _'Wonder if he'll come by tonight? I didn't even get a chance to talk to him.'_ sighs gets up and goes over to her window _'Maybe.'_ unlocks her window and cracks it open _'Maybe, tonight we can talk.'_

**_{Raph followed Selphie home again. He wait until her light turns on then off again. He makes his way up the fire escape.}_**

**Raph:** _'Why do I do this every time?'_ reaches her window, notices her window is cracked open _'That's new.'_ he looks through her window, notices she isn't in bed _'Where is she?'_ he, by habit, open up the window and steps in he walks up to her bed and looks around _'Nice room. But...where's her pictures and memorabilia?'_ sees a picture on her dresser. He walks up to it and picks it up he sees Selphie and 5 other people all in kimono's and yukata's. 2 of them he could tell were her parents. Even in the dark, he saw Selphie has her dads eyes and her moms lips _'Beautiful'_ he sees the other 3 and only guesses the young girl there is Yumi. Remembering she speaks of her often in the lair. _'That must be Yumi. And those must be her parents.'_ smiles softly he hears a noise and turns around

**Selphie:** Hi Raph.


End file.
